


Meet me in your dreams

by YellowAndBlue



Series: Writober2020 - Sammy perde il pelo ma non il vizio [30]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, F/F, First Meetings, M/M, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowAndBlue/pseuds/YellowAndBlue
Summary: Promt: day 30 - SognoFandom: The Old GuardShip: Joe/NickyWhat If. Nicolò non è partito per la prima crociata.Dal testo:"- Sei curioso di incontrarli? - Mormorò lei, sorridendogli.Nicolò pensò a quell'uomo che infestava i suoi sogni e la sua mente.E, anche se non riusciva ad ammetterlo ancora, il suo cuore.- Sì. -"
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Writober2020 - Sammy perde il pelo ma non il vizio [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947730
Kudos: 2





	Meet me in your dreams

Nicolò tossì, gli occhi che lacrimavano per il fumo. Il corridoio era appena crollato e le fiamme lo circondavano, mentre cercava una via d'uscita. Un altro colpo di tosse, e la terribile verità lo travolse come un onda del mare. Era intrappolato lì. Il fumo ormai non lo lasciava respirare più e il calore delle fiamme era sempre più insopportabile. Mentre si accasciava sul pavimento della sagrestia esalando gli ultimi respiri, Nicolò pregò per la sua anima.

Poi il buio.

*******

Riaprì gli occhi alle prime luci dell'alba. I suoi polmoni annasparono ferocemente aria, mentre era scosso dai colpi di tosse. Nicolò si alzò a sedere, osservando che si trovava al di fuori della chiesa ormai bruciata.

Si guardò intorno e notò tre corpi carbonizzati alla sua sinistra. Erano irriconoscibili. Nicolò indietreggiò inorridito, soffocando un urlo. Fu in quel momento che notò la bruciatura sul suo braccio. Osservò incredulo la ferita rimpicciolirsi al punto da scomparire e non lasciare nessun segno.

\- Santa Maria madre di Dio… - Sussurrò l'uomo, mentre il suo cervello cercava di dare un senso a quello che gli stava accadendo. Ricordava di essere rimasto intrappolato nella sagrestia, ricordava il fumo che non lo lasciava respirare, le fiamme che si avvicinavano sempre di più.

Non poteva essere sopravvissuto a quell'inferno, era impossibile.

All'improvviso sentì delle voci e istintivamente corse via nella boscaglia lì vicino.

\- Che tragedia… - Esalò la voce di un uomo accompagnato da un prete. Il curato era vestito per dare l'estrema unzione. Egli guardò i corpi che aveva davanti, mentre faceva il segno della croce.

\- Che il signore gli accolga nella grazia dei cieli. - Disse il prete, alzando gli occhi al cielo. - Avete trovato qualche sopravvissuto? - Chiese, preparandosi per il sacramento.

\- No, purtroppo non si è salvato nessuno dei presenti… neanche padre Nicolò, il parroco… Era in sagrestia, le fiamme lo hanno raggiunto lì. - Disse l'uomo, asciugandosi una lacrima che scese veloce sul suo viso.

Nicolò non ascoltò neanche una parola in più di quelle che l'uomo e il prete si erano scambiati perché si allontanò di gran fretta attraverso i boschi, più confuso che mai. Quell'uomo lo aveva tirato fuori dalla chiesa morto, eppure era vivo che correva tra gli alberi. Sentiva il vento colpirgli il viso, l'erba sotto i suoi piedi, le sue vesti sul suo corpo. Sentiva il suo cuore battere nel suo petto.

Era vivo, eppure era morto poco fa.

Quella consapevolezza lo scandalizzò peggio di una bestemmia. Solo Gesù Cristo ha vinto sulla morte, lui non poteva essere resuscitato.

Si fermò in una radura riparata, ormai nel centro di quel bosco. Si guardò le mani, mentre riprendeva fiato. Era tutto così assurdo, eppure lui era morto in quella chiesa.

Eppure era vivo adesso, col fiatone nel cuore di quel bosco.

Si sedette ai piedi di un albero, chiudendo la testa tra le mani. Vide della cenere cadere dai suoi capelli, osservò le sue vesti bruciate e mangiate dal fuoco in più punti.

Non poteva essere vero, era sono un incubo.

*******

Neanche durante il sonno Nicolò sembrava trovare pace. Una serie di sogni confusi lo disturbarono. Alcune notti vedeva due donne combattere l'una di fianco all'altra. Le vedeva affrontare eserciti interi, senza paura. Altre notti sognava un uomo. Lo vedeva ergersi sopra le mura di una città in mezzo al deserto. Vedeva davanti a quell'uomo un esercito pronto ad assaltare la città. Lo vedeva combattere con tutta la forza che aveva in corpo, lo vedeva uccidere tanti cavalieri prima di stramazzare al suolo, trafitto da una spada.

Nicolò si risvegliò tossendo. Si portò istintivamente la mano allo stomaco, dove l'uomo del suo sogno era stato trafitto. Roteò velocemente gli occhi, e quando vide le cime degli alberi e la luna che illuminava lieve il bosco, Nicolò ritornò alla realtà.

Si portò le mani al viso, sentendo le lacrime scendere sulle sue guance.

Stava impazzendo.

Chi erano quelle persone? Chi era quell'uomo che infestava i suoi sogni?

Strinse gli occhi e dietro le sue pupille gli parve di rivedere gli occhi scuri di quell'uomo osservarlo.

\- Yusuf… - Mormorò, ricordando il nome che aveva sentito in quel sogno.

Il suo nome.

*******

I suoi capelli erano ormai lunghi come la sua barba quando arrivò al porto di Genova. Era riuscito a recuperare un mantello che nascondere le sue vesti bruciate. Camminava lentamente mentre osservava le persone indaffarate nelle loro mansioni. Era da un mese in fuga, un mese di sogni confusi e solitudine. Ritornare nella sua città era stato un istinto difficile da reprimere. Guardò alla sua sinistra e si fermò, ritrovando la familiare facciata della sua casa. Pensò a sua madre, al dolore della sua morte. Non doveva andare così, ma chi gli avrebbe mai creduto? Lo avrebbero preso per pazzo.

A volte lo pensava anche lui.

Sospirò, mentre una solitaria lacrima solcava il suo viso. Solo in quel momento notò di fronte a lui una donna, intenta ad addentare una mela.

La riconobbe all'istante e sgranò gli occhi dalla sorpresa.

Aprì la bocca per parlare, ma la donna lo fermò.

\- Non qui Nicolò, seguimi. - Disse piano nella sua lingua. Si avviò verso uno stretto vicolo, dandogli le spalle.

Nicolò la seguì, affamato di risposte.

*******

\- Immortali? - Disse confuso Nicolò, non riuscendo a capire neanche una parola della donna.

\- Sì, non puoi morire… almeno non ancora. - Disse la donna, un velo di tristezza nello sguardo.

Nicolò si passò una mano sul viso.

\- Quindi per questo in chiesa… Non era ancora arrivata la mia ora. -

\- Se vuoi metterla così… - La donna scrollò le spalle, finendo la sua mela.

Nicolò alzò lo sguardo, affrontando quello della donna.

\- Io ti ho sognato… eri con un'altra donna… - Tentò Nicolò, sentendosi un pazzo a dire tali parole.

\- E noi abbiamo sognato te… anzi voi. - Gli sorrise la donna. Nicolò la guardò per un attimo confusa, poi capì a chi si riferisse.

\- Yusuf - Disse e questo fece sorridere ancora di più la sua interlocutrice.

\- Quindi è questo il suo nome. - La vide gettare dietro di sé il torsolo di mela, per poi avvicinarsi a lui.

\- Andromaca l'avrà già trovato. Noi abbiamo una barca che ci aspetta. - Nicolò la guardò come se d'un tratto le fosse spuntata una seconda testa.

\- Una barca?! Per dove? -

\- Gerusalemme, è lì che si trova il tuo Yusuf. -

*******

L'ennesimo sogno di quell'uomo lo accompagnò anche quella notte. Nicolò si svegliò sotto il cielo stellato, il rumore delle onde che lo aveva cullato nel sonno.

Raddrizzò la schiena, appoggiandosi al legno della barca. Erano in viaggio da giorni, diretti verso la Terra santa. Quynh, questo era il nome di quella donna, aveva cercato di spiegargli tutto della sua nuova condizione. Gli aveva spiegato che ogni immortale si sognava, affinché potesse riunirsi agli altri. Nicolò aveva sorriso a quelle parole. Era il destino che li voleva insieme.

Ripensò al volto dell'uomo che aveva sognato. Ripensò al modo con cui parlava con Andromaca, al suo modo di sorridere. Sentì un calore invadere il suo petto mentre pensava a Yusuf, e per un attimo ebbe paura di quell'improvviso batticuore.

\- Ah sei sveglio! - Esclamò Quynh, sedendosi vicino a lui. - Cosa hai visto? -

Nicolò la guardò per un attimo, prima di chiudere gli occhi per concentrarsi.

Un lungo sospiro prima di parlare.

\- Erano intorno ad un fuoco, all'interno di una casa. Parlavano tra di loro, sembravano rilassati e sorridenti. Scherzavano, li ho visti ridere. - Riaprì gli occhi e vide la donna di fronte a lui sorridere.

\- Sono nello stesso punto degli altri sogni, Andromaca sta cercando di muoversi il meno possibile… per farsi trovare da noi. -

Nicolò annuì, alzandosi e osservando il mare che s'increspava ai lati di quell'imbarcazione. Osservò la luna riflettersi nelle acque scure del mare e ripensò al sorriso di Yusuf.

Risentì il cuore battere forte.

\- Domani dovremmo scorgere la costa, ti servirà questa. - Disse la donna e a quelle parole Nicolò si voltò. La vide porgerle una lunga spada, la luce della luna che risplendeva sulla sua lama.

\- Non credo… non so come usarla. -

\- E' una spada Nicolò, non credo sia difficile. - Rise Quynh, allungando l'arma verso di lui.

Nicolò la prese titubante, la alzò e vide il suo viso specchiarsi nel metallo.

\- Non mi piace scarrozzarti disarmato e questa è l'unica spada che sono riuscita a prendere al porto. Avrai modo di allenarti quando avremo raggiunto Adromaca. - Disse lei, sistemandosi una ciocca corvina dietro l'orecchio.

\- Sei curioso di incontrarli? - Mormorò lei, sorridendogli.

Nicolò pensò a quell'uomo che infestava i suoi sogni e la sua mente.

E, anche se non riusciva ad ammetterlo ancora, il suo cuore.

\- Sì. -

*******

Dopo giorni di cammino, i due si ritrovarono sotto le mura di Gerusalemme. Nicolò sentì uno strano senso di familiarità tra le strade di quella città. Come se ci fosse già stato. Quynh lo guidava tra gli stretti vicoli della città, alla ricerca degli altri due immortali. Erano nascosti a Gerusalemme, bastava solo trovarli.

\- Quynh. - Una voce da un vicolo buio e i due si voltarono verso di essa. La voce apparteneva ad una donna che ormai Nicolò conosceva bene.

\- Andromaca. - Disse Quynh, avvicinandosi alla donna, abbracciandola. Le due donne rimasero così per qualche secondo, le loro fronti l'una contro l'altra. Quando si separarono, i loro sguardi erano puntati verso di lui.

\- Tu devi essere Nicolò. - Mormorò la donna, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla. - Venite, parliamo in un posto più tranquillo. - E detto questo, Andromaca li giudò tra vicoli sempre più stretti. Si fermarono davanti una porta e Nicolò sentì il cuore in gola. Entrarono e ad accoglierli c'era un uomo dai lunghi capelli ricci e gli occhi scuri. Nicolò incrociò immediatamente quegli occhi e sentì come se un fulmine lo avesse appena colpito. Vide gli occhi di quell'uomo illuminarsi alla sua vista e Nicolò sorrise di sollievo.

Lo aveva riconosciuto.

\- Nicolò -

\- Yusuf -

L'emozione era tanta. Era come rincontrare un vecchio amico, come ritornare a casa dopo anni passati lontano.

Il moro si avvicinò a lui, tendendogli la mano.

\- E' un piacere incontrarti… di persona. - Disse Yusuf, cercando di parlare nella sua lingua. Nicolò lo vide sorridere e pensò che quel sorriso era ancora più bello dal vivo.

La sua mano agganciò il braccio dell'altro, in una stretta che valeva mille parole. Yusuf fece lo stesso.

\- E' un piacere anche per me. - Disse con un filo di voce, non riuscendo a smettere di sorridere.


End file.
